


Porrim gets strangled

by guyisart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Ball Gags, Character Death, F/F, Humor, Strangulation, saliva, sexual desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyisart/pseuds/guyisart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanfic suggestion:</p><p>Porrim Maryam of Homestuck being strangulated into unconsciousness/death, spittle froth optional</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porrim gets strangled

Porrim was busy being strangled.

She was suspended in midair, her legs slowly swinging. She picked up their motions into more vigorous kicks at Kanaya’s calves, then rethought this line of action. What if she just proceeded to be strangled upon the ground? Entirely unfruitful.

She focused her vision, then glanced upon Kanaya’s face.

Kanaya had an intense look in her eyes. They had a piercing glare; she had to convince her alternate universe descendent to calm the emotions that led her to clasp her hands so tightly around her neck, somehow. Though her methods of negotiation were limited.

She thought for a moment, then tried to make begging expressions with her eyes. She made more eye movements, glanced from side to side, then back at her face. Her emoting had done nothing to soften her expression. She tried using one of her safe words by making a few motions with her pierced lip, but of course Kanaya wouldn’t know what that meant. Finally she thought of something and shook her head to signify her disapproval.

Kanaya clenched tighter. She hurked from her throat; saliva dribbled through the perforated ball tied between her lips. She considered moaning in an act of protestation. But what if she just found that sexy? No, she reminded herself, this wasn’t one of Zahhak’s games. She was really being strangled for real!!

Her plight suddenly seemed really urgent somehow. She got really excited and frantically vocalized for some reason.

Porrim was dropped to the ground. She scrambled onto a nearby soft, tri-cushioned miniature structure.

“Wow Youre Loud”

Porrim pulled out the gag by its ball and let it fall around her neck. She felt disbelief at her prior self’s slight delirious state. Kanaya was trying to kill her! If she successfully strangled her, she would DIE!

Kanaya started advancing toward her again.

Porrim freaked out for a bit, then shouted out a negation of the only thing she could think of that could compel her to such a rash action.

“Kanaya, please - I’m, I’m sex-po+sitive!!”

Kanaya stopped, and her face expressed surprise.

“Uhm Porrim This Is Not A Sexual Fantasy Of Mine”

“I Mean After Completing The Action Of Strangling You I Will End Up With Your Corpse Dangling Within My Hands Is That Even A Pleasurable Thing To Contemplate From A Sexual Perspective No I Would Say Not”

“I Am Not A Necrophiliac Either For Your Information”

Her neck was wrung between Kanaya’s hands again.

“When I Entered Your Room I Stated That We Were Not Having Sexual Relations And That I Was Going To Kill You For Real Just To Put That Out On The Table Where We Could Both See It”

Porrim felt honestly embarrassed. When Kanaya came in she wanted to believe she was flushed red for her Beforan counterpart. She had been lacking in amorous interactions recently, especially after all these new visitors to the Bubble started snatching up romantic partners. When Kanaya pulled out one of her personal toys and pulled it between her teeth the idea that she was sincere in her intent entirely left her mind.

She hacked up again, spittle spraying from her parted mouth.

Her jaw went slack, and saliva dripped down her chin.

As she lost awareness and darkness swirled around her, she thought it was hot anyway.

**

Porrim Maryam appeared in another dream bubble, then fell upon bristling, hardened protrusions. She found that evenly-spaced artificial dicks lined the surface of the curved crater she was within. However, she had the idea that this bubble entirely lacked sexual partners.

She sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Continual post-post-mortem masturbation!
> 
> Hey what do you think of Porrim/Kanaya that doesn't end in death?? I think I like the idea


End file.
